It's a Promise
by onedreamerhere
Summary: Shinji & the vizards are just about to face their big battle with Aizen. But how is Hiyori feeling with all this? How is Shinji feeling about all this?


**_It's a Promise _**

**A/N; Hellooo, so this is my first fic! Pls be gentle as it may not be the best fic ever, but hopefully my writing will improve as I continue in fanfic writing ! ^_^**

**Okay, so this here's a one shot for Shinji/Hiyori ! I think these two have the cutest brother/sister relationship ever ! Love them ! 3**

**AHAHA, anyway, this is just what I imagined happened before Shinji & the vizards left for their big battle with Aizen !**

**Enjoyy ~ :)**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Bleach.  
********************************  
A light breeze blowed in the air as Hiyori sat quietly on the roof of the warehouse, staring out at the soft looking clouds that filled the blue sky. Her light amber eyes followed the clouds movements as it flew with the gentle path of the wind. Her face was painted with a blank expression; no anger, no sadness, no worry, nothing. Just... blank.

As her mind raced with a million thoughts on the event that was to come, her lips slightly parted, baring her teeth into a full shown skowl. Just the thought of him sent anger and rage course through her veins inevitably.

"Aizen..." she quietly whispered to herself, her hands clunching into solid hard fists, ready to punch that bastard Aizen straight in the jaw. Her entire facial expression completely morphed into that of anger, as each and every memory of Aizen flooded fresh into her mind.

_That night... That mask... I didn't want to hurt anybody... I would never hurt any of my friends... Especially Shinji..._

_Aizen, that bastard..._

Hiyori's rage grew tremendously as she remembered what Aizen had made her done. It was something she wouldn't even think about doing. _She hurt her own friends... She hurt Shinji... _Only a true monster would make people do such horrible things. Would trample on peoples' feelings and emotions! Break their strong bonds that kept them together! She would never forgive him. She would never be able to return to her old self until he was taken down, once and for all. Aizen... He needed to pay...

"Oi, Hiyori. There ya are. Been looking everywhere fer ya."

Hiyori turned her head slightly to catch a good glimpse of the being who owned that familiar voice. Short, blonde hair blew freely in the wind as the figure walked slowly towards her, hands shoved in his pockets.

"Shinji! What are ya doing 'ere?" Hiyori asked, as he slowly made his way to sit down next to her.

"Idiot, ya deaf? I said I've been looking for ya!"

"Well, ya found me. What do ya want?" Hiyori said, switching her expression to her usual annoyed face, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Shinji sighed quietly under his breath, so low Hiyori hadn't even noticed. He glared out into the horizon as he begun to converse into a topic in which he was uneasy in, "Aizen..." he whispered.

Hiyori's bored eyes quickly shot open at the sound of his name. The very sound of his name was shocking enough, but having it come out of Shinji's mouth was... Well, indescribable really. They all knew; Hiyori and the rest of the vizards, how Shinji felt about this certain topic. He put all the blame on himself for getting the rest of them into that mess, 100 years ago... On that night. Even though nobody blamed him for any of it, he did himself. Which, quite frankly, just pissed Hiyori off even more.

"Tch. Dumbass," Hiyori started as she turned to face Shinji, "What happened that night... It wasn't your fault! So stop blaming yerself for it alright!"

Shinji turned around slowly to face Hiyori with serious eyes that pierced through Hiyori's skin as he stared at her. "No Hiyori, it was my fault..."

Hiyori stared annoyingly at Shinji. _That dumbass! I hate it when he blames himself for that night! He wears this pathetic expression on his face, it's annoying!_ Hiyori thought to herself as she felt her anger rise up once again.

Just as Hiyori was about to yell a whole, big lecture, Shinji continued to speak.

"I was the captain. I was suppose to keep watch of my subordinates and my squad. And I really thought that I was keeping a good watch on Aizen. But I made a mistake, and now you and the others have to suffer because of me."

Hiyori was about to yell back some smart remark to prove him otherwise, but immediately stopped herself when she thought hard about his words. _...Now you and the others have to suffer because of me..._ Hiyori stared distantly out at the horizon for a while, her hands sleeping lifelessly on her lap, while her mind flooded itself with many thoughts she could hardly process.

"Suffer?!" Hiyori finally asked Shinji after a short silence, with a small, sarcastic laugh. "Stupid! If anything, you helped make us stronger!" Hiyori yelled with a positive attitude. "You helped make us who we are; the vizards. A family." Hiyori then said with a sad, serious tone.

Shinji only looked at her with confusion as he tried to understand her statement. He hopelessly tried to accept the fact that he had created a family.

"What was that saying again?!" Hiyori asked herself loudly, as she tried hard to remember the difficult saying. "Every cloud has a silver lint...?"

"Lining...?" Shinji suggested with a smirk.

"Oh yeah! Lining! Yeah, that's watcha did Shinji! You helped find the silver lining in that pathetic excuse of a cloud we were in."

In a strange way, Hiyori realised she was actually trying to help Shinji feel better about himself. She hated having to put up with a depressing Shinji. It just wasn't the same.

Shinji, with long moments spent staring out at the clouds, looked to Hiyori. She was sitting still, her legs crossed while her hands slept at her lap.

"Oi. Hiyori."

"What?"

"Thanks."

"Tch. Whatever. It's not like I was trying to help ya or anything! It's just that whenever this topic's brought up, you always put on that pathetic, depressing expression on yer face! I hate it, that's all! It don't suit ya." she said, her usual skowl painted vividly along her face. Her arms crossed over her chest, giving the impression that she didn't care at all.

"Anyway, because of yer 'mistake'," Hiyori said, emphasising on the 'mistake', "We'll definetely be able to take out that bastard Aizen once and for all!" She yelled with a strong and proud tone.

"For once, your right. I'll definately pay back Aizen what he really deserves. He'll regret everything that happened that night."

Hiyori sat proudly as she looked at Shinji. She knew Shinji had been seeking revenge on Aizen all these years, just as much as she did herself.

"Hiyori," Shinji turned aroud to face Hiyori once more. "When we finally face Aizen, don't be an idiot alright?" He said with a slight smile.

"W-What's that supposed to mean, baldy?!"

"I mean, don't just rush in to attack him at any time, like an idiot!" Shinji yelled carefully. "I don't want ya to get hurt, alright stupid."

Hiyori just stared blankly and blinked at Shinji. This was the Shinji she knew. The one who would do absolutely anything to protect any of his friends...

"I don't want anyone to get hurt." Shinji ended.

"I know."

"So don't do anything stupid alright! Don't let him get to ya."

Hiyori sat and thought about what Shinji had said. She wanted to kill Aizen. She wanted him dead. She wanted him out of their lives for good. But then again, what good would it be if Hiyori, herself, died during the fight. It wasn't worth it. Aizen is definetely not worth a life.

"Okay, whatever. I'll try. But that doesn't mean that I'm not gonna take a shot at murdering that bastard Aizen!" Hiyori yelled.

Shinji eyed Hiyori carefully. She wanted him dead just as much as he did himself. But he wasn't gonna risk losing her to him. Not anyone.

"Fine. Just don't die on me, okay?" Shinji then asked, just to make sure.

"Tch. Ya stupid? No way in hell, am I gonna let that bastard get rid o' me!" Hiyori yelled proudly.

"It's a promise then." Shinji smiled to himself.

"What?"

"Promise you're not gonna die on me and neither will I." Shinji let out his pinky finger to make the promise with the little blonde haired brat.

"Yeah, yeah. I promise." Hiyori put her pinky finger in with Shinji's as they made the promise. A promise to be certain that the both of them were gonna make it out alive.

There was no way they were gonna let Aizen take their lives. Never.  
******************************  
And thats the end of my first fic! ^ ^  
I really wanted to write a fic about my two most favourite characters in Bleach! So yeah, there it was! Hope you enjoyed it !  
Also, please review ! I really wanna know what you guys think about my writing. If there was anything I did wrong, pls tell me! I wanna know how I can improve so be honest with your reviews! Thaanks ! :))**

**~Onedreamerhere**


End file.
